


Flower Crowns and Sunlight

by NidHeddarra



Series: Reader in Asgard [2]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Flowers, Fluff, Lots of blushing, Napping wolf, Slight Possessiveness, because it's Hela, this is pretty mushy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 05:08:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13629252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidHeddarra/pseuds/NidHeddarra
Summary: Continuing off of my other fic, "A Knife! No!"Reader spends the day with Fenris and Hela and makes flower crowns. This is pure fluff.





	Flower Crowns and Sunlight

Walking with a cane took some getting used to at first but you managed it. You were healing well and had taken to walking around the grounds with Fenris when you could.

 

During your recovery Queen Hela had become something close to a good friend. You both had love for music and of course, Fenris, and had talked a great deal. 

 

She didn’t explain why you were to stay in her humongous living quarters other than mentioning it was to keep Fenris from annoying her at odd hours of the day. You doubted that was the real reason though.

 

Either way you were content to let things unfold in their natural way since you’d never really had a friend before and you didn’t want to ruin it.

 

Today was warm and there was a breeze in the air that beckoned to you sweetly. Fenris was prancing around you in the field and just all around having a good time. It was cute and for a moment you wished you could capture the image of the giant wolf scratching his back on the ground.

 

Slowly you sat down with your back against a large rock and began to gather the numerous yellow flowers around you. There was a stream nearby and the flowing water was comforting to listen to.

 

While Fenris took a nap in the sun at your side, you started to make a large flower crown. 

 

‘Maybe if I’m sneaky enough I can put it on Fenris while he’s napping.’ You thought. 

 

You enjoyed feeling the sun and the breeze against your skin while you quietly worked. 

 

In the distance you noticed a figure on horseback making their way towards you and glanced at Fenris to see if he was going to react. He just continued snoozing away letting you know who it was before they arrived.

 

There was only one person other than yourself the wolf relaxed completely around.

 

Wearing what she most likely considered casual garb Hela dismounted her horse and let it make its way back to the stables on its own.

 

“I had a feeling I would find you here,” Hela noticed your project. “Is that a flower crown for Fenris?”

 

Seeing that Hela was in a good mood you nodded your head in respect before answering. “It is indeed. I’m hoping he’ll wear it if I make one for myself too. Would you like one?”

 

It was hard to be awkward around Hela since she had spent so much time with you while you recovered. And yet you still managed it just by being your nervous self. At least you didn’t stutter around her anymore.

 

“Why not?” 

 

Hela sat down beside you with her hip touching yours. You had to take a moment to remember how to breathe before giving the flower crown the last few touches it needed.

 

Familiar green magic surrounded the rather beautiful flower crown and daintily set it on Fenris’s head between his ears. He was absolutely adorable and you had to hold in your little squee at the sight.

 

From the corner of your eye you noticed that Hela had a small smile on her face. It was barely there but you could see that she was amused.

 

“I swear he sees you as his pup sometimes. Or maybe a pack mate.” 

 

“And um, what do you see me as? Your Majesty?” You kept your focus firmly on the flower crown you were weaving in your hands.

 

Cool fingers took your chin and turned your face towards Hela’s intense gaze. “I see you as mine (Y/N). Nothing more and nothing less.” 

 

Hela let your chin go and for a moment you forgot how to function. 

 

Whatever answer you could have expected, the one you received was not what you thought you would get. 

 

People tended to avoid you so being claimed by the most powerful being you’ve ever encountered in your life was mind blowing. Maybe it was best to not question it. Being Hela’s sounded swell honestly.

 

Now all you had to do was not mess it up.

 

Just as you finished Hela’s flower crown you felt something soft rest on your head and the sweet floral scent of that something filled your nose.

 

Hela had made you a flower crown.

 

“Not quite as impressive as me but still enchanting.” You couldn’t hide your blush, unaccustomed to being complimented but flattered anyway.

 

“None can match your beauty My Queen.” Shyly you offer Hela her finished flower crown.

 

Hela leaned down for you and you carefully placed the crown upon her head. Her hair was both soft and coarse against your fingers. You had to stifle the urge to play with it.

 

Any and all thoughts left your mind when Hela sat back and let the sun caress her face.

 

She was so, “Beautiful…” 

 

A pleased smirk graced Hela’s features and you were ready for the ground to swallow you whole before the field caught fire from the heat of your blushing face.

 

Fenris saved you from your embarrassment by waking up with a mighty yawn showing off his sharp canines. His ears flicked in confusion for a moment as he tried to figure out just what was different from before he fell asleep. 

 

Hela chuckled before standing, heavens she was so tall compared to you, and helping you up as well. “The evening meal will be ready soon and you, (Y/N), will be joining us this time.”

 

Both you and Fenris perked up at the news. Hela just rolled her eyes before picking you and your cane up and mounting Fenris. “Let’s be off then. You know the way Fenris.”

 

With a pleased yip Fenris was off.

 

The day had been a pleasant one and had left you feeling warm and brighter than you usually did. You let yourself soak in the comfort of being in Hela’s arms as Fenris ferried you and Hela back to the palace. 

 

Nobody in the palace said a word about the flower crowns.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Thor or Marvel. 
> 
> Also, I'm really proud of this fic.


End file.
